la neige au sahara
by angel-of-dead
Summary: deux coeurs se cherchent mais se retrouveront ils ?


auteur : angel of dead

genre : yaoi / songfic

couple : surprise mais vu le titre on a un appercu , non ???

disclaimers : ces ravissants males ne sont pas a moi , mais comme c est bientot noel vous pouvez pas me les envoyer !!! T-T !!!!! ppppplllleeeaaaasssseeeeee

La neige au Sahara

POV de ......

Ns voilà devant cette étendue d or ; Tu m as amené ici juste après la proclamation de paix par relena et l annonce du mariage de Heero et Duo. Tu as sourit et tu m as demandé

**Dis-moi simplement si tu veux de moi  
Quand tu partiras là-bas  
Vers ces dunes sèches de sable et de vent  
Cet océan jaune et blanc**

**Perdu dans le désert, tu es perdu dans le désert oh oh**

: Est-ce que tu peux m accompagner dans le désert je voudrai voir quelque chose ? Et je t ai regardé partir sans attendre ma réponse alors je t ai suivit jusqu a la piste et ns sommes montés ds le jet et là se fut le silence jusqu a l atterrissage, mais un silence lourd et électrique. ns sommes sortis et ns voilà.

Tu t es mis à marché doucement d abord et de plus en plus vite comme si tu voulais fuir quelque chose et je t est suivit ds ta course folle puis tu t es arrêté et tu as scruté l horizon comme si le soleil levant pouvais te donner des réponses a tes peurs. Je reste juste derrière toi au cas ou on ne sait jamais. Tu t es assis et tu joue à passé tes mains ds le sable qui commence à chauffé. Je fais de même et je repense a la première fois ou je t ai vu, tu es sorti de ton coktpit et j ai cru être au paradis car un ange était apparu devant moi. Mais que pouvais bien faire un ange comme toi sur un champ de bataille a par venir nous sauver alors je suis sortis et je t ai regardé ds les yeux non je me suis noyer ds tes yeux mais je ne suis jamais revenu à la surface de ses lagons de paradis et à partir de ce jour je me suis promis de te protéger de l enfer ds lequel tu étais tomber

_**Montre-moi ma place sur ces pierres flammes  
Pour que j'oublie les jours d'avant  
Pour que je protège ton corps et ton âme  
Des mirages que tu attends**_

_**Perdu dans le désert... **_

Tu reste là a scruté le soleil montant et tu fredonne un air que Duo a du te chanter. Et doucement tes yeux de cristal se mettent à laisser échapper des sillons de glaces sur tes joues de porcelaine. Comme j aimerai pouvoir-te toucher et t enlacer pour que tu ne pleure plus pour que mon cœur ne saigne plus de te voir souffrir.

**Si la poussière emporte tes rêves de lumière  
Je serai ta lune, ton repère  
Et si le soleil nous brûle, je prierai qui tu voudras  
Pour que tombe la neige au Sahara  
Si le désert est le seul remède à tes doutes  
Femme de sel, je serai ta route  
Et si la soif nous brûle, je prierai tant qu'il faudra  
Pour que tombe la neige au Sahara... (ter)**

Tu parle non tu murmure quelque chose en arabe mais je suis trop loin je n entends pas tes paroles alors je m avance et je romps ce silence qui ns entoure. Je veux te sauver ; t entendre rire, tu semble te rendre enfin compte de ma présence. Tu lèves tes lagons vers moi et je me laisse tomber à cote de toi. Je passe mes doigts sur ton visage et j essuie ses larmes qui souillent ton visage d ange. Un ange ne devrait jamais pleurer mais toujours sourire.

**Dis-moi si je peux couvrir tes épaules  
De voiles d'or et d'argent  
Quand la nuit fera tourner ta boussole  
Vers les regrets froids des amants**

**Perdu dans le désert...**

Tu te jette dans mes bras et tes larmes reprennent de plus belle. Je suis désemparait, je n'ai jamais consolé personne alors je te berce doucement dans mes bras et je fredonne une vieille chanson d avant colonisation. Je crois que son nom c est LA NEIGE DANS LE DESERT .Comme elle nous ressemble, tu ne trouve pas ? Non tu ne trouve pas puisque tu t es endormi dans mes bras comme tu as l air calme

**Si la poussière emporte tes rêves de lumière  
Je serai ta lune, ton repère  
Et si le soleil nous brûle, je prierai qui tu voudras  
Pour que tombe la neige au Sahara  
(oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)**

Je me laisse bercer à mon tour par les battements de ton cœur et les bras de morphee me prennent.

Je me réveille au contacte du vide qui c est fait près de moi. Tu n'es plus là, je te cherche mais je ne te vois pas. La panique me sumerge et des larmes coulent sur mon visage je les laisse couler et je me dis que peut etre qu un rêve et que je viens de me réveiller.

Alors j entends des pas derrière moi et je me retourne, tu es là tu me souries et tu te jette dans mes bras :

Oh ! Quatre, tu m as fait peur. je t en pris ne me refait plus jamais de frayeur pareille. J en mourrais je te jure.

Trowa j étais aller voir le lever du soleil. Je suis désole de t avoir fait peur. Il ne faut pas pleurer pour moi je n en vaut pas la peine

Quatre c est faux tu vaux mille fois la peine que je me fais pour toi. parce que … parce que Je T ' Aime

Tu …tu m'aime ! ! ! Oh trowa moi aussi je t aime je t aime si tu savais comme je voulais te le dire mais j avais peur de ne pas etre digne de toi

Comment as tu pu penser ca alors que ca aurait du etre moi qui devait le penser .

Et là tu as posé tes lévres sur les miennes et je sus que plus jamais tu pleureras.

**Si le désert est le seul remède à tes doutes  
Femme de sel, je serai ta route (oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Et si la soif nous brûle, je prierai tant qu'il faudra  
Pour que tombe la neige au Sahara...  
Pour que tombe la neige au Sahara...  
Yeah, yeah, oh  
Pour que tombe la neige au Sahara...  
Pour que tombe la neige au Sahara...  
**

**OWARI**

**Angel of dead : premiére fic fini et premiére fic tout court , alors vous en avez pensez quoi ? nul , pas nul , moyen !!! laissez une petite review même pour dire que c est nul j accepte toutes les critiques !!!**

**Duo : je pen se que tu vas en avoir des critiques , ccc nnnuuuuullll , y a même pas mon hee-chan et moi !!!!**

**A-O-D : Duo retourne dans le placard de suite et pour ton information vous vous mariez au debut de la fic **

**Duo ; aaaahhhh , vi c est vrai !! pardon angi **

**A-O-D : angi je ne m appelle pas angi mais angel **

**Duo : t as l air enervé . ça va pas ? **

**Duo , va dormir !! Quatre et Trowa on vous a pas entendu , ça vous à plu ???**

**Quatre et Trowa : **

**A-O-D : desesperant --' **

**duo : little review please **


End file.
